


Starry Sky

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drama, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata never thought he’d fall in love. Hinata decided that falling in love was terrible thing. </p><p>But that was only until he felt Kageyama’s lips brushed his forehead and scalp before he drifted off to sleep. Only until he smiled into the shirt on Kageyama’s chest, near the setter’s heartbeat, and clung into the taller boy, thinking, <i>All of him belongs to me</i>, and felt like the starless night sky was once starry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is over 3500 words long, so I apologise in advance.

Hinata never thought he’d fall in love.

He was sure the love of his life would be volleyball. He was sure he’d be with volleyball forever. But now, as he sat on the dimly lit park at night, squeezing the swing’s chains into his grasps, Hinata realised that it wasn’t true. He could fall in love with something other than volleyball. He could and he already did.

Hinata decided that falling in love was a terrible thing.

He had lived for almost sixteen years by now, but he never had the experience of having his chest felt heavy all day nor he found difficulty in sleeping, even when he was bone deep tired. Hinata wasn’t sure how long he could keep going on like this, even though he had decided to give up, for the person he loved wouldn’t love him back.

He looked up at the dark night sky. There were no stars there. It was a starless night sky. But even if there were, perhaps all Hinata saw was the light of the starts that had travelled for million years. He might saw the twinkle now, but the said star might be already by now. Then, starry night sky was simply an old photograph of dead stars.

Hinata looked up and wondering how funny it was; how his love problem was absolutely silly and small compared how big the universe was.

But he couldn’t help it.

He couldn’t help but to be in love.

And he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop.

“Oi, Hinata.”

Hinata almost fell from the swing. Upon seeing the owner of the voice who just greeted her, Hinata laughed. He laughed like it was a defence mechanism. Kageyama probably had saw him for a while, looking up at the sky and being sad, and he didn’t want to bother his best friend, his most amazing partner with his petty crush problem.

“Ah, it’s just you, Kageyama. You surprised me. Eh? What are you doing here?” he eyed Kageyama, still in the jersey he wore the last time Hinata saw him in front of Coach Ukai’s shop. Then he saw the local grocery’s bag on Kageyama’s hand. “You were shopping? So your house is around here, huh…”

Kageyama squinted his eyes. “Yeah, my house is around here.” Then he walked towards Hinata, placed the grocery bag on the ground, and joined Hinata on the other swing. “You’re not going home,” Kageyama mumbled and did a little glance at Hinata.

Hinata nodded, “Yeah. Sorry. I was thinking about something.”

Kageyama still did little glances at Hinata, “Really? You’re thinking about something?”

A weight fell into Hinata’s chest once again. He could only smile weakly to Kageyama.

Kageyama mumbled, “Are you perhaps thinking about your lousy receive?”

Hinata turned his head towards Kageyama and started to laugh once again. He felt so empty and wondered how he could still muster laughter. But he did. He did and laughed some more, until there was nothing left to laugh about. “That’s a good one. You’re right, though, I’m still lousy at receiving. But, no, I’m not thinking about that.”

Hinata pressed his lips to a tight smile. How so very Kageyama to think that Hinata was down because of his lousy receive. Perhaps, if Hinata could read Kageyama’s mind, all he’d see would be volleyball, volleyball, and volleyball. Perhaps, volleyball was what made Kageyama became Kageyama.

Swinging a little, Hinata didn’t look at Kageyama as he murmured, “Well, you better go home, then, Kageyama. It’s getting late, I think.”

“What about you?” Kageyama was frowning. Hinata knew even though he wasn’t looking at the setter’s face.

“Me?”

“Aren’t you going to go home?” Kageyama’s voice still had pout in it.

“Oh? Me? Yes, I will. Soon. Don’t worry.”

“Hinata.”

“Yes?” Hinata looked at Kageyama the moment Kageyama started stuttering and coughing.

“I-I, uh… I know that I-I’m not good with relationship and friend stuffs, but, uh, if you had problem, the one I can help you with, I-I’ll definitely help you with it.”

Hinata froze and stopped swinging. He made his empty laughter again. “Kageyama, you’re nice,” his voice was now all croaky and just pathetic. “But, um, I don’t think you can help me with this.”

And Kageyama’s face crumpled as he growled with throaty voice, “Are you underestimating me? Why don’t you just tell me what’s your problem is, Dumbass? Goddammit!”

Hinata chuckled and looked up at the stars again. In the end, he looked back at Kageyama, just because he had to cling to something real, something moving, something to make him realise that he wasn’t floating in the space, dreaming about another universe where he could be with the one he truly loved.

“Okay, I think I’ll tell you.”

Kageyama nodded and glared at Hinata. Hinata knew the gesture of I’m-paying-all-of-my-attention-to-you now Kageyama made and he sighed at that.

“I think I have a crush.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened.

Hinata forced another series of chuckle, “I know, right? It’s so stupid. I shouldn’t have, even though so many teenagers our age have. It doesn’t improve my volleyball skill or anything, but I can’t help it, you know.”

Kageyama just looked nauseous. Hinata couldn’t really guess what was on the setter’s mind, but it was probably something along, ‘I don’t think having a crush is a good situation for you as middle blocker, Hinata’, because all Kageyama thought about was volleyball.

“Aren’t you going to confess Hinata?” asked Kageyama.

Hinata raised his eyebrows at that, “Confess, huh?” That was different. Hinata thought the response would be volleyball, related. “I think that’s one way to deal with it.”

“Y-yes,” Kageyama nodded, all fidgety again. Even though Kageyama was larger in built than Hinata, Hinata felt like Kageyama was much more adorable than him, the tiny Hinata Shouyou. “I mean, I guess that’s w-what people usually do when they like someone. C-confess and then dating, right?”

Hinata looked at Kageyama, sweating and nervous, his lips tightening and his long fingers curling anxiously around the swing’s chain. Hinata looked at Kageyama and thought, _What an adorable, lovely person._ Kageyama was fidgeting so much because he cared about Hinata’s love problem and wanted to help, despite not knowing anything about the subject itself.

But no matter how helpful Kageyama tried to be, Hinata knew that this was something Hinata and his crush could only work out. Even if Kageyama was willing to trade his setting skill, it wouldn’t mean anything if Hinata didn’t try to talk his feeling out with his crush.

So would Hinata confess?

Hinata chuckled again, “I don’t think so, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows twitched, as they rose, “No? Why not?”

Hinata looked up at the starless sky once again. “Because it’s useless. I know that person,” Hinata smiled, thinking about the person he loved very much, despite all the heavy feelings on his chest and all those sleepless night, “So I know my crush is one-sided. I have no intention to confess—there’s no point to.”

Hinata waited for another response for Kageyama, for the black haired boy seemed to want to help him so bad, but when he looked sideways, Kageyama was sweating and pale.

“Kageyama?”

“Yes?” Kageyama jolted.

“You’re sweating. You look a little pale too. Don’t you think you should go home?”

Kageyama stood and grabbed his grocery bag, “You’re right.” Suddenly, Hinata wanted Kageyama to sit back on his swing again. Kageyama didn’t have to say anything, but he could sit down and be with Hinata and Hinata would simply be not alone anymore. Hinata wouldn’t have to bear the weight of his fruitless love alone.

“It’s getting really late, Hinata,” said Kageyama. “Do you want to stay over? It’s Saturday tomorrow, anyway.”

Hinata looked at Kageyama. _Why?_ “Really? You don’t mind? I’ve never been in your house before, though.”

Kageyama nodded, “Yeah.”

So Hinata proceeded to message his mother about it. His fingers were sweaty and shaky and he could feel Kageyama’s gaze against him. The night’s wind was cold, but Hinata felt hot under Kageyama’s gaze. Hinata finally closed his flip phone. “Okay! I finished messaging my mother. Let’s go.”

Hinata wheeled his bike by Kageyama’s side as they walked in silence, through dimly lit streets under the dark night sky.

*)*

Kageyama’s house smelled like Kageyama; a faint smell of volleyball, fresh new jersey, laundry, and a tint of mint smell.

They ate curry for dinner together and took turn for shower. When Kageyama was inside the bathroom, Hinata curled on the floor, his back against Kageyama’s single bed, and he wanted to cry. He couldn’t bear to be alone now that he could be with Kageyama, who was so close to him, yet so far.

Thankfully, Kageyama returned immediately after that, damp from hair to toe, and Hinata could busy himself while he was showering.

Kageyama’s bathroom smelled more like Kageyama. Hinata turned on the hot shower and stood under it like it was the rain. Water trickled down from his hair to his cheeks then to his chest, stomach, leg, and then towards the wet shower floor. Hinata didn’t know whether the warm waters on his cheeks came out from the shower or his eyes.

He simply didn’t know.

*)*

Kageyama laid down futon for guest and Hinata helped as much as he could. When the bed by the floor was finally set, he flopped on it and suddenly felt very tired. The futon smelled faintly like mothball but still very much like Kageyama and his house.

When Hinata was already comfortable on the futon, Kageyama patted his hair and Hinata looked up, chuckling, “Are you trying to make me feel better, Kageyama?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened again and he pulled his hand away from Hinata’s hair. “Oh, um…”

Hinata smiled, nevertheless, his cheek pressed against the pillow. “Thank you.”

Before Hinata realised it, he was already asleep, albeit aware of the gaze Kageyama still gave him.

*)*

Hinata opened his eyes to unfamiliar ceiling and unfamiliar smell. His dreams were short and sad. He wiped drops of tears from his eyes and reached his phone by his bag. It was two in the morning.

As his senses returned, Hinata caught the sound of Kageyama snoring. The big guy snored loudly, his back facing Hinata, and Hinata wanted nothing but to cry.

He had been thinking about his crush for Kageyama every night, so much that even being enveloped in Kageyama’s smell and sleeping in Kageyama’s bedroom wasn’t something shocking for him anymore. Hinata was more than glad to visit Kageyama’s house, to see what sort of living room and kitchen the setter had, to see how his bedroom look, to see Kageyama resting on his bed, his shoulders slowly moving up and down as he breathed on his sleep.

But it was also too much at the same time.

Hinata had no idea how Kageyama’s role switched from “scary villain from Kitaichi”, to “very formidable ally”, and then to “the most adorable, charming, and lovable person in the universe”.

However, Hinata knew that boy doesn’t go out with other boy. Hinata also knew that Kageyama had nothing in his mind but volleyball. Hinata also knew that Kageyama had no interest in romantic relationship whatsoever. Hinata knew. Hinata already knew. But Hinata still wanted to reach to Kageyama, to imagine his face if Hinata confessed, just to scream to Kageyama about his feelings and perhaps asked on what should he do about it.

Hinata left his futon and stood, watching sleeping Kageyama in the darkness. Kageyama was easy to sleep, but also easy to wake up. Hinata’s finger twitched. He wanted to touch Kageyama, but he just stood there, wondering about what he should do.

There was no way he quit volleyball team just so he wouldn’t have to see Kageyama. Perhaps if his parents changed job and they had to move out of town, then Hinata could hide from Kageyama forever. But the thought of never seeing Kageyama again pained him so much that Hinata had to curl down, hugging his legs, and buried his face on his knees. He sobbed to his knee. He wanted to see Kageyama all the time, even if it was from the distance, even if Kageyama didn’t know that Hinata was there, even if Kageyama had forgotten Hinata ever existed in his life…

“Hinata?”

 _Crap_ , Hinata thought as he rubbed his face dry from tears. He lifted his head up just to feel how sticky and messy his face was. Kageyama had woke up from Hinata’s stupid little cries and Hinata quickly planned his escape route; to the bathroom, then to the living room, where he could wait until Kageyama fell asleep again.

But Kageyama climbed down his bed and knelt before Hinata.

“Are you crying?” he sounded genuinely confused.

Hinata chuckled. But upon chuckling, he also sobbed.

“Hinata?” Kageyama’s hand reached his hair once again and Hinata swallowed a sob.

_Please don’t be nice to me. I’m in love with you. I shouldn’t be, but I am. If you were nice to me, I wouldn’t know what to do._

But then, against all the logic, Hinata raised his palms and sobbed his face out there. Now Kageyama could see everything and probably got even more confused. But for once, Hinata kind of wanted Kageyama to see him so weak and wondered whether Kageyama would still think of him as decent partner.

Hinata sobbed and let his heart cried out.

Then, he felt something warm and slightly rubbery yet soft around him.

That was when he realised that Kageyama was hugging him.

Hinata suddenly stopped crying. “Uh, Kageyama?” he made awkward laugh and raised his face, but the top of his head was locked by Kageyama’s chin. “What is this?”

Kageyama breathed. His smell was attacking Hinata’s half-awake nose and Hinata knew he’d love to bask in this smell forever. When Kageyama spoke, his voice reverberated to Hinata’s body.

“Hey, Hinata.”

“Mm?”

“I don’t know why are you so sad, but I’m here. So just cry if you needed to. Cry as much as you want. I don’t know anything about your love problem and I know I can’t help you, but at least I can, um, support you this way. Just cry. I won’t look down on your or anything. I just want you to be alright again.”

Hinata didn’t remember the last time Kageyama talked this much. Kageyama would only go over three sentences when it came to volleyball. But then again, Hinata knew that he’d probably be a different person if he found, say, Kageyama suddenly breaking down and sobbing as well. Hinata squirmed on Kageyama’s hug, wanting to break free, but Kageyama kept him in place. Hinata couldn’t help but to inhale Kageyama’s smell, to bask on the other boy’s warmth, and to simply get drunk on Kageyama’s presence.

And when Hinata’s left ear was pressed against Kageyama’s chest and the middle blocker listened to the sound of Kageyama’s wildly thumping heart, Hinata finally calmed down. He wasn’t the only one feeling like he was going crazy or out of control here. Then, slowly, he placed his palms on Kageyama’s chest and pushed the taller boy away.

Kageyama gradually took his arms from Hinata’s shoulder and waist. Hinata looked up. Kageyama’s face was unclear in the dimness of his bedroom, with only light came from slightly uncurtained window, that let the streetlight shone into the place where the two boys hugged.

“Um, Kageyama,” Hinata took a deep breath and curled his fingers against the end of Kageyama’s shirt, near his hips. “The person I like is you.”

Kageyama froze.

Hinata even had the feeling that his thundering heartbeat stopped as well.

Kageyama suddenly raised his hands, like he was about to hug Hinata again, but they stopped mid-air, while Kageyama made the most lost expression he ever made.

“What?” he breathed.

“I know! I know! It’s weird,” said Hinata quickly. “I know that we’re both boys and partner in volleyball at that, that we’re best friends, but… I…” Hinata sucked in a deep breath. “I just want to be with you forever, you know? Like, after we graduate high school, we can rent apartment together and buy house together afterwards—f-for example. I just… I’m sorry.”

Hinata looked down, his stomach nauseous. Now that was the end of everything. Kageyama would surely avoid him from now on.

But then a pair of warm, big, and slightly calloused hands tipped Hinata’s chin up and his face towards Kageyama.

“Dumbass,” said Kageyama, but his voice was so hoarse. “I like you too.”

Hinata almost laughed at that. There was no way Kageyama—this was _Kageyama_ we talked about—no way, just no way…

But upon hearing Kageyama’s stuttered breath and how his fingers against Hinata’s cheeks and scalp were trembling, Hinata knew that Kageyama was serious.

“No way!” Hinata gasped, reaching for both Kageyama’s hands on his head. “No way, you also _like_ me?”

Kageyama nodded meekly.

“Since when?” squirmed Hinata on his seat, suddenly feeling like jumping off tall building or swim the ocean.

“I don’t know,” grunted Kageyama. “I just realised it, okay? I just… I want to treasure you. I don’t want to see you sad. I want to make you happy. If being with me makes you happy, then I’ll be with you.”

Hinata slowly tugged Kageyama’s palms down from his face and entangled his fingers to the slightly longer fingers of the black haired boy.

“Forever?” Hinata asked, squeezing Kageyama between his fingers.

Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s hand back and nodded bluntly, “Forever.”

Hinata’s choked on air and then he looked at blushing Kageyama, his fingers still slightly trembling against Hinata, or perhaps Hinata was the one whose fingers were trembling, he had no idea, nor he had care to find out.

Then, as if pulled naturally by gravity, Hinata inched his face closer to Kageyama and Kageyama did too. Their entangled fingers were on their lap and Hinata closed his eyes and waited for Kageyama to claim his first kiss and then his nose bumped into something soft and rubbery.

“Ouch!” Hinata exclaimed the same time Kageyama did.

Hinata opened his eyes to see Kageyama was opening his as well.

They both went silent, realising that their nose just bumped into each other.

To Hinata’s surprise, Kageyama laughed first. Then Hinata laughed as well and they started to roll on the floor laughing.

“T-that was so stupid!” roared Hinata with laughter.

Kageyama’s face was buried on Hinata’s pillow on the futon, his shoulders shaking, “Both of us closed our eyes without tilting our head, so—“

When the laughter died down, Hinata lifted his face again to stare at Kageyama. Kageyama’s hands found the side of Hinata’s head once again and the setter licked his lips.

“Hinata.”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t move. I’ll be the one tilting my head, so you just stay still.”

“Okay, Kageyama.”

And Hinata closed his eyes to feel Kageyama’s lips against him afterwards; softer than he imagined, somewhere between damp and wet, warm, and there was stronger Kageyama’s smell in his nostrils.

When Kageyama pulled back, Hinata opened his eyes slowly. Kageyama’s face was still very close. He then leaned his forehead against Hinata. Hinata wished he had no fringe, nor had Kageyama, for he wanted to feel his forehead against Kageyama.

Kageyama breathed happily, like he just ate a big, taste curry meat bun, and then they kissed again and again and again and Hinata’s tongue brushed Kageyama’s lips somewhere and they kissed again and Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him and they kissed again and again and again until they found themselves lying against Hinata’s guest futon.

Both out of breathes (“I think we should breathe through our nose when we kiss, Kageyama.” “Yeah, I think we should. We should practice.” “Fine with me.”), Kageyama tugged Hinata closer as he stood up and carried Hinata into his bed.

“We’re not going to sleep in the futon,” he declared with a faint pout. The room was dim and Hinata wished he could see how Kageyama’s after-kissing face under the bright daylight.

“No?” Hinata was now lying on top of Kageyama, his bottoms on Kageyama’s lower stomach, and with his palms Hinata could feel how fast Kageyama’s heartbeat was.

“No. You’re sleeping with me,” announced Kageyama. He reached for Hinata’s nape, pulling the orange haired boy down, and their lips meet again.

Now all content and satisfied, Hinata melted against Kageyama’s warmth and suddenly felt very sleepy once again.

There’d be time for more passionate kisses, but for that early morning, perhaps sleeping together against each other like this was enough.

Before he drifted off to sleep, Hinata could feel Kageyama’s lips brushed his forehead and scalp.

Hinata smiled into the shirt, on Kageyama’s chest, near his heartbeat, and clung into the taller boy, thinking, with a swelling of happiness in this chest, _All of him belongs to me._

And the starless night sky was once starry again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I just wrote a big mess and I'm really sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This is essentially [_Starless Sky_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6771007) from Hinata's perspective and a little of its continuation.
> 
> Also, I wrote the last bit (the one not covered from Kageyama's perspective on _Starless Sky_ ) [here on Haikyuu!! Forum (1129 words)](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/topic/8426055/). You need to register to access that part of forum, but then we can talk to our heart's content on Haikyuu!! LMAO. So, yeah, go read it if you wanted to know what Kageyama thought upon realising that Hinata's crush is... him??? Or not. It'd be chill too.


End file.
